


Let the Cops Chase Us Around

by Halo793



Series: Hey Chelsey [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Make up sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cut through that corn field!”<br/>“This isn’t a fuckin’ movie, Chels! You can’t just drive through corn fields!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Cops Chase Us Around

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that started it all! It's how the oc got her name! a common misheard lyric is 'Hey jealousy' heard as 'hey chelsey'  
> so heres a smutty flash back to a point in their relationship where they had broken up for a little while.  
> Based on the song' Hey jealousy' by Gin Blossoms

Bucky’s feet were propped up resting on the coffee table while he flipped through the TV channels with a beer in his other hand rested on the arm of the couch. He lounged, completely comfortable in her presence. When he couldn’t decide what to watch, he passed the remote to her and stared across the room at the big stop sign on the wall.

 

“Where the hell did you get that, anyway?” he grumbled, nodding toward the wall.

 

“Uh, stole it,” Chelsey glanced at the wall the sign hung on before looking back to the TV.

 

“Isn’t that illegal?”

 

“Probably,” she shrugged, “Wait, you mean you never did anything like that as a teenager?”

 

“I don’t think theft was a big pastime when I was a kid,” he chuckled.

 

She set the remote on the table and stood up, smacking his boot playfully making his feet fall with a thud, “Get up,”

 

“Why?” he was already starting to stand when he asked the question.

 

“We’re going on a fieldtrip,”

 

“Don’t those normally involve learning?”

 

“Yes. I’m teaching you to have fun,” she tossed his jacket across the room and he caught it before it knocked over his beer that was now on the table. He smirked and slid his arms into the soft leather.

 

“Are we goin’ to do something illegal?” he said as she opened the door.

 

She turned back to him with a devious smile, “It’s only illegal if you get caught,” with that she scurried down the apartment building steps. He shook his head with a smile while he locked the apartment door.

 

“That’s really not how laws work, sweetheart,” he called down to her as he started down the stairs.

 

He drove her little black sports car as she directed him out of the city. She stared out the windows, searching for something, before she slapped his knee, startling him.

 

“Jay, look!” she was the only one allowed to call him that. He looked over to see a road sign labeled ‘Barnes’ and she started hitting his knee chanting, “Pull over,”

 

“I swear, Chels, if you get us in trouble,” Bucky warned as he put the car in park on the side of an empty backroad.

 

“Shut up and get the toolbox!” she laughed, flinging her door open and jumping out of the car.

 

He grumbled about it being illegal and going to jail the whole time he loosened the screws and bolts.

 

“You’re starting to sound like pure-hearted Captain America,” she teased and he glared at her.

 

He handed his tool down to her as he lifted the sign off its post. Suddenly, they were caught in bright headlights and they froze. Then the lights started flashing red and blue.

 

“Shit,” Bucky and Chelsey said at the same time.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she started throwing tools into the box, “Grab the sign!”

 

“What?! We just got caught, by your logic this is now illegal,”

 

“Don’t use my logic against me! Grab the damn sign and get in the car!” the police car was quickly getting closer as they slammed their doors and she started yelling, “Go, go, go,”

 

“I’m goin’, damn it!” the tires spun, kicking up dust.

 

She turned in her seat to look back at how far the other car was, “Do you think you can lose ‘em?” she turned to Bucky and he gave her a sarcastically blank face.

 

“Really?” he deadpanned.

 

“Shut up, it just slipped out!”

 

“Really? You just asked a trained assassin if he can outrun some small town cops?” he teased, pressing harder on the gas pedal and shifting gears, “I’ve outrun Hydra and SHIELD… _at the same time_!”

 

“That’s a lot of big talk from a guy who is still being followed by a small town cop… and they’re gaining… with reinforcements,” she noted as she looked back again.

 

He looked in the rearview mirror to see two more sets of flashing lights, “Well, shit,”

 

Chelsey pointed ahead, “Cut through that corn!”

 

“This isn’t a fuckin’ movie, Chels! You can’t just drive through corn fields!” he looked over his shoulder at the police cars.

 

“I’ll forge Stark’s signature and send a check for the damages,” she snapped, grabbing the wheel and turning the car into the field.

 

The corn was a lot taller than she expected as it slapped across her windshield and the roof of her car loudly.

 

“I can’t see shit!” Bucky complained before he spotted a road out the side of the field. He swerved to the side and burst out of the corn onto an empty road. After a few turns, a few miles, and a lot of checking over shoulders, he pulled onto the highway to head home. Chelsey started giggling and it grew into a full laugh as he joined in.

 

“You’re a criminal,” He teased.

 

“Hey, this one has your name all over it,” she wiggled her eyebrows and pointed to the sign that actually had his name on it.

 

“Har, har,”

 

 

 

They burst through her apartment door, giggling the whole time. She tossed the heavy metal sign onto the table with a bang before getting a beer for Bucky and wine for herself. A couple hours and a few beers and glasses of wine later, they sat on the couch, her legs draped over his while one of his hands rubbed her thigh absentmindedly.

 

They were reminiscing and laughing at old memories. As the laughs died down, Bucky sighed and looked up at her from his beer, “What ever happened to ‘us’?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t remember. Probably something dumb,” she shrugged, “I probably overreacted to something,”

 

“Nah, I was probably an ass and said something,”

 

They both sighed, giving each other sad half-smiles before she asked, “Do you ever think about us?”

 

“All the time,” he admitted, “Do you ever miss being together?”

 

“Always,” she whispered, “You?”

 

“Every damn day,” his voice was a whisper too, as if they were both afraid to be heard admitting their feelings. He leaned forward and set his drink down on the table, “I miss being able to kiss you in the morning,”

 

She leaned closer to him, “I miss you holding me at night… even your snoring,” she smirked and he laughed.

 

“I miss listening you singin’ in my shower,” when she blushed and looked down, his fingers reached out to tuck a bit of her blond hair behind her ear. His voice got even softer, “I miss the way you shiver when I touch you,” as if to prove a point, he trailed his fingers down her arm and on cue goosebumps spread up her arms and he smiled, “Hell, I just miss touching you,”

 

Her eyes came up slowly to meet his, just inches away, “Then why don’t you?” the words came out as a breathy whisper that he could feel on his lips.

 

He couldn’t deny her, never could. Its why he went driving with her that night; why he saw her every moment he could. He couldn’t remember what had driven them apart, but he knew it wasn’t worth losing her. So there he was, caught right back in her brown eyes.

 

Reaching up slowly, he touched her cheek and she leaned into his hand with a smile. She missed him. She saw him almost every day, but still she missed him. Missed the way things were. Always wondering if they could have that back again. Her eyes slipped shut and she sighed happily.

 

“Chelsey?”

 

She opened her eyes and he was a little closer than before.

 

“Can… can I kiss you?” he was acting like it was their first kiss all over again, so instead of answering with words, she shifted, sitting in his lap with her knees on either side of his hips.

 

“You can always kiss me,” she whispered before taking his face in her hands and kissing him slowly, “You can do more than kiss me, Jay,”

 

His hands, always gentle, always loving, rested on her hips. Lips moved slowly together, lazily enjoying the eternal heat they held between them. She ran her fingers through his hair, he had cut it… not as short as it was during the war, but a lot shorter than when Steve found him. He trailed his fingertips down her thighs, where the pajama shorts she had changed into barely covered her legs. The shorts were soft, but not nearly as soft as her so he slipped his fingers under the hem on each thigh, stroking her skin gently. He pulled back slowly, looking up at her with a gaze of absolute happiness.

 

“Are you sure?” he whispered, touching his lips to hers and pulling away again.

 

“Never been more sure of anything,”

 

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her closer, holding her tighter against his chest as he kissed her. Pressing his lips to hers, to her cheeks, her chin, and her nose, he whispered how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He kissed her neck and shoulders, making sure she felt the truth behind every word he said. She hummed happily when he slid his hands up the front of her shirt, keeping his hands on her waist against her skin. Inching his fingers higher, he brushed his fingertips lightly along the underside of her breasts, she didn’t wear a bra under her oversized sleep shirt.

 

She whimpered, “Touch me, please,” she tried to move his hands higher, “I need you,”

 

“I know, baby,” he buried his face in her hair to press his lips along her neck, “I’m gunna take care of you, baby,” with those words, he helped her pull the shirt over her head and throw it on the floor. When he pulled back he saw a chain hanging around her neck with two small steel plates resting between her breasts, “Thought I took those back,” he whispered, cupping one breast and running his thumb over the dog tags.

 

She shrugged slightly, brushing her fingers through his hair, “Stole ‘em back,” she smiled, “I told you… I need you. They make me feel close to you when you’re gone,”

 

He touched her cheek and smiled while he pulled her closer, “They always looked better on you anyway,” she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss while his hands wandered her soft bare skin.

 

Everywhere he touched felt like he left fire behind. She was burning and drowning all at once. Burning from his touch, drowning in his lips. They indulged themselves in the kisses they had missed so much. It was slow and loving and she couldn’t get enough. She finally rolled her hips against his, grinding down against him and he groaned.

 

“Christ, Chelsey,” he mumbled into her lips when she moved again. He pressed his chest to hers and held her tight the way he knew she loved, one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her back squeezing her close. She tugged his shirt over his head and ran her fingernails down his chest to the button of his jeans. Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, he needed her like she needed him. With his hands under her thighs, he stood and stumbled down the hall to her room and laid her down with her head resting in the pillows.

 

He stretched her arms out wide and slowly kissed from one wrist, across her arms and collar bones, to the other wrist. She laid naked from the waist up as he kissed and touched every inch of her exposed torso. He hooked his fingers under the waist of her shorts and slowly pulled them off of her along with her underwear. He was off the bed for only a moment as he removed the rest of his clothes and continued his slow task of kissing every piece of her. She let her eyes drift shut as his warm lips caressed the soft skin of her ankles, behind her knees, the front of her hips. It was so soft and peaceful to be with him like that.

 

She tried to slow her breathing when he settled himself between her legs and started placing feather-light kisses on the inside of her thighs. Chelsey hadn’t realized how tightly she was gripping the sheets until one of his hands wove into hers, giving her something to squeeze and hold onto. She could feel the heat of his breath as it fanned across her center. She looked down to him long enough to meet his eyes. Bucky licked his lips slowly before moaning softly, which only made her want him more. With a breathy whimper she let her head fall back on the pillows as he started with such gentle care.

 

She tried to hold herself together while Bucky slowly tore her apart. She moaned his name and he squeezed her hand in response. When it was obvious that she couldn’t take much more, he started to make his way up her body, sinfully kissing her skin along the way. Every nerve felt like a fuse begging to be lit, like livewires that wanted nothing more than to throw sparks. When he was eye-to-eye with her he carefully smoothed her hair back away from her face. His eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn’t begin to explain, but if she had to give it a word the closest would be adoration. His lips touched hers tenderly, almost questioning, then began to move and build.  He shifted himself above her and pushed into her slowly as she moaned.

 

Being with him was familiar and comforting, like coming home after a long time away. There was nothing like it. They fit like they were made together and made only for each other.

 

Bucky dropped his forehead to hers as he moved leisurely against her, “God, you feel amazing,” he sighed but it turned into a deep groan when she ran her nails down his back. His hips jerked as he tried to maintain his blissful infuriatingly slow pace. His head fell into the pillow beside hers making it impossible to hear anything but his quick breath and quiet whimpering moans. She couldn’t help but dig her fingernails into his shoulders as she clung to him tightly. His stubborn will finally broke and he started moving harder in her making her yell out louder. Chelsey noticed his breath coming short so she pushed against his shoulders and sat up with him before making him lay on his back. His mouth fell open and is eyes pinched shut when she settled herself on him and started rocking as slowly as he had before. His hands clamped onto her hips and helped her keep a steady rhythm. When they were moving faster and harder and their breathing was heavy, he sat up, keeping her in his lap and taking over the work as she locked her arms around his neck. His fingers dug roughly into her back as he kissed her neck and shoulder, letting his breath puff across her sweat-dampened skin.

 

They screamed each other’s names, not caring if the neighbors heard, like a desperate plea for mercy. When they were both spent and he had sated her in ways no one else ever could, he laid on top of her breathing heavily. His face was nuzzled into her neck and she could feel his hot breath in her ear as his muscles shook with tapering waves of ecstasy.

 

Chelsey traced her fingers along his back, making him shiver and she giggled. He kissed her neck and shoulder so softly it tickled and she squirmed beneath him. He sat up on his elbows to look down at her lovingly, still inside her as he brushed her nose with his.

 

“I missed you,” he whispered while she tried to memorize the sensation of his breath fanning across her lips. With their foreheads rested together and their eyes closed, she kept kneading the muscles of his back and he groaned.

 

“So, where are you gunna hang your new sign?” she whispered.

 

He opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him and he chuckled, shaking his head, “Criminal,”

 

“You gunna turn me in?” she moved her hips against his and still being inside her he groaned, “Or just take care of me yourself?”

 

He chuckled kissing her gently before shifting to lay beside her, “Don’t tempt me, baby doll,”

 

She curled in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and sighing happily, “You staying here?”

 

He stroked his fingers through her hair, “Well, since you made me a wanted man with those intimidating County cops after me, it’s probably best for me to hide out here,”

 

Chelsey giggled, pressing her lips to his chest, “Good,” she sighed sleepily, “I want you here,”

 

“Next time just ask, no need to commit a crime,” he laughed.

 

“Where’s the fun in that,” she breathed with a tired slur.

 

He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket around them both before holding her tightly, “Go to sleep,”


End file.
